Adaptions
by Ph34r 7h3 cu73 0n3z
Summary: Aurora is a missing nin from Iwa on a mission that must be completed no matter what. But things get complicated when one of her best freinds dies and she is kidnapped by a certain organization that knows something about her that she doesn't. DeiOC R&R plz
1. Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be called Deidara. And it isn't so I don't. I also don't own Kairi, Kohana, or Yari. Tigger, Brittni, and Safiya do.Oh and I also don't own any of the quotes i use. Dang, why do I have to focus on all this stuff i don't have_**.

**_Claimer: I DO own Aurora Tenshi and this handfull of doritoes I stole from my brother. SO HA.I take a moment for myself lol._**

**_A/N:_ Hooray 4 me I finally started my own fanfic. O.O guess i own this too. yyeess.**

**_ADAPTIONS_**

**_Goodbyes are not forever.  
Goodbyes are not the end.  
They simply mean I'll miss you  
Until we meet again_**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

A snowy haired girl stood perfectly still as she perched on top of a tree branch and stared mournfully at what was once her village.

She stood there just gazing at it.

It was miles away but she her acute vision allowed her to see it perfectly.

She knew this would most likely be the last time she would ever be able to see the the crumbling stone buildings and eroded gates of Iwagakure.

She wanted to remember it.

Every single crack and boulder.

Aurora Tenshi closed her eyes and sighed sadly as she turned her back to it.

Looking back once more, she judged the distance between the knarled branch she was on and the one in front of her and lept on to it.

She kept a mental picture of the granite covered city on her mind as she made her way into the dark dense forest towards her destination. The village hidden ithe leaves, Konohagakure.

--------------------------

Her chest heaved up and down as she panted from exhaustion.

She had been running nonstop for hours now trying to navigate her way out of the forest.

Aurora finally decided she couldnt take it anymore and decided to rest against a nearby tree trunk.

As she sat down she leaned against the bark of the trunk she pulled her orange and black bag from her back and set it down beside her.

She looked around the forest and wondered just where she was. She knew she probably should have checked her map before she left. But had been to busy trying to memorize her village to remember she even had a map.

She grabbed her bookbag and brushed off a few bugs that had crawled on her backpack on thier way up the tree.

After carefully unzipping the zipper she rummaged through the clothes and food she had packed for a map of konoha.

Normally neiboring shinobi villages wouldnt have access to maps of the other ninja villages but she had Kohana for a best friend.

Once Aurora had located the map (under her spare shirt) she had begun to unroll it when a second smaller scroll fell out.

She looked at it curiously with her head cocked.

Aurora conciouciously (sp?) looked over the littler scroll for any signs of a trap.

When she was satisfied that there was no danger in it, she broke the seal and began reading:

_**Yo Aurora,**_

_**Whats up? I know this whole mission thing is important to you so im not gonna try and stop you but you forgot this. Its your I.D. Of course with a few modifications done by yours truely**_

_**You knew you couldnt just take off with that old I.D. and let everyone know your a missing nin right?i edited out a few things and added a few more. You can barely tell a thing was changed though. And your passport is in there too so you dont have to worry bout that either. And remember im behind you 100 on this one.(Even if it is kinda weird :/)**_

_Kohana Uchiha_

_**P.S.**__**Dont forget to hide your headband P**_

As she finished reading the note she felt something light fall on her lap. She looked down and picked up up her passport and I.D.

"Hmmmm" she said as she examined the newly modified I.D.

**Name: Tenshi, Aurora**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: January 22**

**Sex: F**

**Eyes: violet**

**Hair: Ivory**

**Alias: waitress**

She smiled to lightly to herself.

'_Kohana I owe you one' _she thought herself as she noticed that her purple haired friend had somehow managed to edit the stone headband off her neck in the photo.

Aurora frowned as she examined the map at the thought of the headband. Though she knew that the moment she left Iwa without permission from the Tsuchikage that she was labeled a traitor and a missing nin. But she just couldn't bring herself to slash the two small stones incrested into the middle of the metal plate as most rouge shinobi did.

She sighed as she pushed her things back in the small pack including the map.It was no help. She was horrible at map reading.

After getting to her feet Aurora jumped to a nearby branch and began trying to make her way through the forest on instinct. She had to get to Konoha.

It wasn't as if she wanted to leave the village hidden in stone. She had a mission.

One she would complete no matter the circumstances.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I _know this chapter is short but its just to get the story going i promise it's going to get better. (At least i hope;) Anyways whats the mission she's on? I have absolutely no idea... So you and i both will have to find out.Hope you liked it. I don't mind flames but don't say you don't like my story without evaluating. R&R it gives me motivation!_

_ Lotsa luv, Kitty_


	2. Doubt, Arrival, and Amity

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san not me. So quit rubbing it in. Kairi, Yari, and Kohana also do not belong to me but to my buddies. Whom I have decided to bless by allowing thier characters into my story ;)**

**Claimer: I own Aurora Tenshi, two computers, and a laptop. Yaayy 4 me.**

_**A/N: I did some research and found some info to make my story more intersting as it goes on. **_

_**ADAPTIONS**_

_Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we often might win, by fearing to attempt._

**2. ****Doubts, Arrival, and Amity**

_'Finally!' _Aurora thought quietly to herself as she stood peering from behind a low tree branch as the gigantic wooden gates of konohagakure lay less then 10 ft from her current position in all their glory.

It had taken 2 weeks of long, nearly sleepless days to finally reach her destination.

She had made it. It had taken 7 days longer than it should have due to her horrible navigational skills. But regardless of the time it had taken, she was there. (Lucky for her she didn't have to cross any water.)

On her journey out of Stone and through Grass not once had she stopped to stay at an inn. She was to afraid of being ambushed by hunter nin to even sleep in the trees. But she wasn't dumb. She knew if she ever wanted to make it to her destination or be able to fight she would need to rest.

Relieved as she was to have finally made it surprisingly without being attacked, as she stared at the guards protecting the gate skepticism began to set in.

Questions began whizzing through her mind, racking at her conicience.

Were they going to let her in? What would she do when she got in? She didn't know anybody in leaf. Would they notice her I.D. had been modified? What if they found out her passports were fake?(She doesn't really know if they're fake or not she just assumes they are.) If they found she was a rouge would they turn her in? What would happen if she was turned in? Would she be killed on the spot? Or sent to prison. Or tortured?

Aurora shivered at these thoughts. She was definately not cut out to be a missing nin.

She continued standing in the shadow of the tree contemplating her next actions.

"HEY YOU! What are you doing?"

Her large purple orbs widened at the loud voice and began searching around frantically for the source of the question.

First her gaze wandered over to the guards in front of the gate. But they were standing there perfectly still staring dead ahead. Obviously oblivious to the voice.

She continued looking around but to no avail.

Had she just imagined the voice?

No. She definitely heard someone.

Finally Aurora's gaze landed on a dark haired figure in the branches a few feet above her head.

She gawked as the figure jumped the short distance to the large branch Aurora resided on. She hadn't even sense the girl. How long had she been there.

"Well, what the hell are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Sorry," Aurora said scanning the girl in front of her. She was more trying to avoid the dark enigmatic eyes of the girl rather than observe her but regardless.

The girl wore a black tank top with red fishnet barely poking out from under it. Her stomach was exposed, revealing a sun shaped tattoo to the left of her belly button. Her pants were also completely black except word _'evil' _sewn in kanji below the right pant leg pocket.

But what caught Aurora's attention most about the girl was the black headband with the symbol for Konoha engraved in the plate half hidden by the bangs of her shoulder length black hair.

The girl was a konoichi and Aurora was in trouble. (So she thinks.)

"Whatever you still didn't answer my question."

"We---," Aurora was cut short as her knees buckled under her. She could have sworn she saw the figure standing over her roll her eyes as Aurora collapsed from 2 weeks of being almost completely sleep deprived.

---------------------------

As she awoke she found herself in a foreign bed.

She found herself sitting next to another dark haired girl about her age.

"Hey your awake," the girl says smiling.

Aurora sat up and looked closely at the girl.

_'This is definitely not the same girl from earlier_,' Aurora thought.

She had a long hair. A lot longer than the girl from earlier. In fact it was longer than Aurora's pearly waist length hair. She wore a red and black T-shirt and black gloves that went nearly to her elbows with chains on them. She had black pants on as well a chain similar to the one on her gloves hanging from one of her belt holes. The word _'death'_ was sewn below her pocket.

As Aurora continued to scan the girl, she located a leaf head band tied tightly around her arm. Confirming to Aurora that this was in fact another konoichi.

"Umm, where am I?" Aurora inquired to the other girl.

"Konoha, duh," she answered simply.

"I am?" Aurora asked dumbfounded.

_'How?' _

She gave me a _umm yea I just told you you were _look but answered anyway "Yeah my friend Yari brought you here when you fell out of that tree. This is her house."

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"My name's Kairi," the crimson eyed girl continued. "So who are you? You don't look like your from around here? What brings you to Konoha?"

The snow-haired girls eyes widened at the questions that had just been thrown at her.

She didn't exactly know how to answer the questions as well as whether or not to answer them truthfully.

Questions began clouding her mind again.

Aurora had her I.D. and passports and all. But she had also kept her real name on them.

What if they looked up her name or checked out her I.D.?

But then again they might have already looked at her I.D. and passports and were just trying to see how honest she was. Because she obviously no longer had her backpack or any of her weapons,

She figured it wasn't a good idea to lie. If they had looked in her backpack they already knew she was a stone nin. If they knew she was a stone ninja then they would probably question what she was doing outside staring at the Konoha gates. If she had had permission from the Tsuchikage then she would have walked right in and there would have been some one to greet her.

Aurora was beginning to panic.

_'Why_ _didn't I just throw that stupid head band out?' _

Now it was going to jeopardize her mission and she was going to either go to prison or be killed. Either way she wouldn't like the outcome.

Her head was starting to spin and she was starting to feel like passing out again. She was no cut out for this.

Suddenly she head a chuckle next to her.

She looked up quickly to see the girl, Kairi who had obviously been closely observing her little panic attack.

Dumbly Aurora just stares at her '_Why is she laughing?'_ was the question going through her mind now.

"Your really weird you know that?" Kairi said in between sniggers.

"Ummm...," Aurora started.

"That was a rhetorical question," Kairi cut in and continued "I ask you a few simple questions and you start having like a panic attack. It's freakin hilarious."

"Well _**I **_it's suspicious," a voice calls as the girl Aurora assumed was Yari stomps in."How come you never answer anyone's questions?" she proceeded to what Aurora could only guess was try to glare a hole through her.

"Oh... uh sorry. I--my name is Tenshi Aurora. I--," she stopped there avoided the second question and praying they wouldn't notice.

She knew there probably wans't a reason for a waitress from stone to be in the village hidden in the leaves.

"And what are you doing in here in leaf,"

'_Shoot'_ she thought as her prayers were ignored.

"Well I'm from Iwagakure and I came here to look for a job." she started sounding a lot more confident than she expected. "Because due to the war thats starting between Stone and Cloud... the economy is really bad and there really isn't very many jobs to give out sooo..." her voice trailed off hoping they would be satisfied with her answer.

She praised and cursed herself inwardly. Praised herself for coming up with that "_excuse" _for talking about Iwagakure in such a way. It was her home even if she knew she was no longer welcome there.

She studied the two black-haired girls in front of her for their reactions.

Kairi just shrugged her shoulder showing she couldn't care less.

" Whatever," Yari says her glare continueing, still doubtful to whether they could trust this girl or not. "Do you have a passport?"

The purple eyed girl nods as she began scanning the room for her still MIA bookbag.

After once again failing to locate the bag she looked back at Yari, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Where is my backpack?"

"Look on the other side of the bed," Kairi says laughing again.

"Oh," she says when she spotted it in of course the one place her watchful eyes had failed to look.

" You know if you want you can stay here," kairi suggested as Aurora began looking through her bag for the passport.

Aurora heard a sort of scoffing noise and an "Ooww,"

She looked up to see Kairi holding an already bruising shoulder and matching the glare she was getting from Yari who was obviously the one to delivered the punch.

"You can't just invite people to stay in other peoples houses," she cried amusement etched in her voice.

"Well I just did," Kairi deadpanned. "Besides I live here too."

"So this is MY house,"

Kairi just rolled her eyes and laughed as the glare from Yari intensified as she punched her back.

TBC

_**A/N: Alright there is number two. Sort of a filler but now she has friends. Her friends as you could probably tell from the disclaimer are my friends' and I didn't know what kinda personality they wanted them to have. So I just made them like the people who thought them up. Safiya suspicious and abusive (those punched hurt.)**_

_**Tigger Funloving and awesome.**_

_**I love them both equallycoughs Even if my bruises are still healing from one of their oversensitive aggressive behavior. Anyway next chapter Naruto comes in Does the Naruto is comin in next chapter dance R&R**_

_**See ya soon**_, _Kitty_


End file.
